BubbleGum Noir
by Zotekik
Summary: Raven awakes in slades lab, only to discover that she,and the rest of the titans have been captured,and that they are still in the dream world.rnhow will she fight slade alone?
1. Black

Hi. Here the prolgue to my fic, Bubble gum Noir.

Raven stood at the cliffs edge.The anchient graveyard behind her .Old Whetherd statues of angels lay broken where the fell, frozen in time for ever.  
  
Cherry blossoms fell,swirling around raven silently.  
  
The sky was blood red, THe sun was dying as it did every night."But the sun always returns . " Whispered raven.The sky faded to black, The neon glow of jumpcity tinged with life. Obscuring the view of the stars.  
....................

Thanks to you who have reviewed, i'll have you name in the credits soon!  
I'll update soon.


	2. 2

OKAY !!!!! you lucky people you!

ihave finnaly gotten the first few chapters re WROTE !!!!1 YEEEHAAAAW!

this is my birthday gift to all of you who read and reviewed,and to thoughs who didn't. this is how beastboy really died. 

let er rip!!!!!!!

on roof top of titans tower,

the cool autum wind whipped ravens cloak wildy about As she gazed into the distance,eyes squinting at the fading sunset.

the hair on the back of her neck prickled. ravens eyes opened wide.

Raven whirled aroun and headed for the elevator.

inside the tower however, all was peaceful and warm.

Beastboy and cyborg were blowing eachother up on the new matrix game,

Starfire was across the room happily singing with her new brittney cd,

and robin was sitting across for bb and cyborg reading a magazine.

" HA ! I PASSED YOU!!!! " beastboy jumped up to do a victory dance,

but then all was lost as beastboys guy was shot down by agent smith.

" crap "

"Thats what you get for not paying attention . " Said cyborg with a grin

" Dude what kind of racing game is this anyway? theres no cars!"

" IT"S THE MATRIX YOU IDIOT !!!! IT"S NOT A RACING GAME !!!!!! "

Just then, the door to the main room burst open, making everyone jump from their places with

surprize.

Raven entered wild eyed. " The wind's coming from the wrong direction !!!!!!! "

Robin jumped to his feet as star turned off her music.

cyborg and beastboy turned to look at her.

" Is that all ? Geez raven , get a grip ! " beastboy glared.

" NO! You don't understand! it means a bad omen-

Suddenly the lights flashed red and a signal sounded.

robin raced to the main control as the screen deleted the guy's game to a message.

Robin looked to the group. " Looks like the H.A.e.Y.P is have a mischeif night party to get ready for halloween" 

"Where is this 'Miss Chief party at ? " spoke starfire.

" Market bay."

" Lets go!" cyborg shouted

Raven shook her head. this was not going to be fun.

End of second chapter rewrite!

New reviews wanted!!!!!!!


	3. 3

I'm so happy! everything done in 1 day!

Now read on!!!!The world tumbled as she was sent crashing to the ground.A maniacle laguhter echoed throught the empty streets.she felt her self getting stronger as the fear around her suddenly exploded to horror.  
  
she rolled to her tummy and slowly pushed herself up.  
  
she looked at the chaos around her.cyborg was fighting mamoth , starfire and robin against jinx.....  
  
somthing was wrong, " suddenly she remembered " The Omen ! "she whirled behind her " BEASTBOY ! " to her horror,he was being back  
  
off a cliff by gizmo.  
  
suddenly, Gizmo 's spder legs shot out of his pak,and broke theground between them, two more ,and beastboy was struck in the chest.  
The ground gave way,  
beastboys face to the heavens,and whispered a word.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO !!!" Ravens cries stoped the battle between the other titans and the rest of the group.Raven shot out by gizmo after beastboys falling body,  
  
"Not Today "Raven raced over the side of the cliff,she reached beastboys hand when  
  
somthing hard shot through her back. something warm drip over ravens  
  
back and side.feeling heavy she grabbed beastboys hand ,she herd a shout,it sounded like robin, something jerked her back ln a flash of green light as everything  
  
went black.

The titans stood in a singal line over looking jump city bay, a beautiful sky with bright hues at the horizen signaled the sunrise.

Starfire whimpered..raven moved to hug her.

cyborg looked away ......

Robin threw back his head and howled ' Noooooooooooooooooo!'

You'll get more of what happened here after chapter 7

REVIEW!!!


	4. Dark City

Heres the re write of chappter four.  
  
............................  
  
Robin raced on the r- cycle over jumpcity high way on the r-cycle.  
  
The lamps lit up the dark night sky as he swept thought traffic.  
  
.....Flashback...........  
  
The titans stood in front of the giant screen. A map of gotham in their view.  
  
" The signal is transmitting from five points in Gotham city."  
  
Five blue lights lit each of the sectors on the map.  
  
North .  
  
South  
  
East  
  
West.  
  
"The problem is we don't know which zone beastboy's at."  
  
"Then we'll have to split up."  
  
The titans gasped as they looked in robins directon.  
  
Starfire pleaded " But Robin! We are a team, And Teams must stick together! "  
  
Robin looked away from starfire to the rest of the group.  
  
" It's The only way to get to beast boy it time."  
  
..............End Flash back...........  
  
Robin looked over to the right as raven sped past on the latest S .T.A.R labs cycle, Her cape out behind her.  
  
"This is it " Robin torqued the cycle and matched pace with raven.  
  
.........................  
  
Slade turned away from the screen and It's image of robin and raven to face beastboy. He had camreas every where in the city,robot drones sending the picture via satillite.  
  
"They're coming"  
  
................................................................  
  
" There it is " Raven said to her self as the gotham sign declared it the entrance to the west side of the city.  
  
She Slowed to a halt under a dim street light. Raven turned and left the bike where it was, then headed into a dark alley.  
  
She was half way though, Steam poured out of the sewers ,and cats hissed at her from the gabrabge cans as rats darted between her legs.  
  
" About time you showed up"  
  
Raven looked to her right Out of the shadows and steem steped  
  
"Greetings Batman"  
  
..........................  
  
Thats all for now ! thanks to Amber skye .Tsunami dono,raven the sorceress, a lil-black birdie, for reviewing! For thoughs who didn't see their name in this review, it'll be in the next chapter.  
  
.............................................. 


	5. DARKCITY pt 2

okay,let's try this again, i've tryed updating before on wordpad,but it  
  
woulden't load, so i'm using notepad, which means Crappy spacing.

A Huge thanks to AmberSkye, StArRy1233, And Limpbizkit3030 For reviewing. Hope ya'll like this chapter.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::raven shook her head,this just kept getting weirder and weirder .A second ago,she was standing in an ally, now she was following the batmobie on her star cycle. What the hell was wrong with batman anyway?   
And that damn ally meeting.Whatever,now they were on the way to see the oracle.:::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
There was a loud screech as the t-car pulled to a stop in front of  
an abondoned old gotham over pass, there was concrete chunks around the unbroken parts of the road ,broken beer bottles everywhere,   
  
a set of jacked car tires in the gotham river off to the left in the gotham river. followed by thesmell of somthing rotting. cyborg decided it was the neaby fish hatchery. at least, thats what he hoped it was."Whoop dee freakin do . "cyborg walked over the trash kicking a few of the bottles,then he found it,there, between the zesti can,and the wall of the overpass.  
  
A little drone like a space probe. it looked like a mechanical spider,with it's back lit up blue.Cyborg blinked. Did it just move ?   
  
Suddenly, the light flashed and shot up to the top of the wall,then the sides.

" It's a Hologram!!!"  
  
Slades face appeared with in the bluelight.  
  
"So close, try again "

The spider started to short out.

" Crap."

cyborg lunged for the car,then sped away as fast as the law would alow.Cyborg drove away with the explosion reflected in his rearview mirror.""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'Starfire slid into the Giant Gotham city sideshow and fair unnoticed .She silently made her way through the crowds of screaming,happy people,  
  
Colorful lights blinked on and off, Music Blared through loud speakers  
  
as creepylooking guys ran the rides."it sould be around here somewhere"Starfire checked her tracker, on her wrist, it seemed to be pointing too-"The house of fun !"Star smiled " Perhaps this shall not be so hard after all!!! """""""""""""""""""  
  
Robin mushed thorugh the sewers,he had used all the techno crap cyborg had given him,all to find nothing but friggin' hologram.   
  
he had called cy on the t-comm, and foun out he had nothing ethier.then robin had tryed raven,but she woulden't answer .  
  
Robin climbed the last step out of the sewers,and into the cool fresh night air.   
  
something didn't add up, it had been too easy to find the transmiters.he would meet star at the city fair,maybe he could find a clue to know what was going on.Robin mounted the R-cycle,and took off.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Starfire left the funhouse with a sigh.nothing except a hologram saying "Try again "This was very sad , very very sad.   
  
maybe she should cry.this seemed like somthing to cry about.But before starfire could work up a good sob, someone touched her leftarm.  
  
" X -HAL !!!!"  
  
The Girl jumped back, waveing her arms around. "Whoa , there girly !I Ain't Gonna hurt cha"  
  
To empasize her point, she did a back flip and finshed with Huge grin.Starfire smiled back, the girl was waring a harliquin costume that jingled when she moved . Someone that looked tha nice COULDEN"T be bad." Now puddin', why ya lookin so blah ? "  
  
" Well it started three months ago,Andthenthisreallybadthinghappedtomyfriendand-"  
  
the girl sighed and rolled her eyes and pressed stars lips closed with her fingers" K, You look like ya need some cheerin up, Wanna get a cotton candy?""But my friends- ""They'll be fine. So toots, What yer name? ""Starfire"   
  
The clown-girl flashed a huge Grin"What is your name if i may ask ? "The clown-girls grin became even wider  
  
" It's Harley "

Harley linked her arm around starfire's as they happily made they're way too the cotton candy booth.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

YAAAY!!!!!!!!! I fiannaly have the chapter up. I"M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!

I'll Try to updater more often, now i know how my friends computer workes

KEEP REVIEWING UNTIL THEN !!!! THANKYOU EVER1 YOU GET COOKIES !!!

AND CUPCAKES AND ALL THE SODAS YOU CAN DRINK!!!!!!!!!


	6. Darkcity3

YAAAAAAA!!!!! you made it!!!!!!!!!!!

the next chapter in my new, darker fic!!!!!! Raven stood alone on an empty street, a street lamp flickered above her. she looked around,surprized. at her right, a black cat crossed from the right sidewalk to the other side of the street.  
  
" Im losing it! " raven said to herself. " I was just here ! "  
  
she looked back to her right and saw -  
  
" A black cat ?" -crossing the street.  
  
" What the fucks going on here?! "  
  
Suddenly she was standing a top the titans tower looking over the city,  
somthing pushed her over the edge and sent her screaming in to " A giant pool of blueberry slushies!?! "  
  
" AZARATH "  
  
The pool glowed "METRION !"  
  
And became black " ZINTHOS!!!"  
  
The world around her turned shiny and cold as she snaped back into realty . 

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrllllllllleeeeeeeeeyy  
  
"C-mon suga! lets go get some corndogs now!!!!

Giggled harley as she grabed starfires hand and dragged her along be hind,  
  
stars free arm now holding cottoncandy, a giant Bluetiger,frenchfries,  
  
and for some reason,a rubber chicken.  
  
But- harley, I really must find my friends!!!  
  
Harly stopped dead in her tracks,and turned slowly, her cherryred lips trembled and tears filled her eyes. B-But i only wanted ya ta be my friend!!!" Starfire glared,she knew who harley quinn was, Robin had told her,  
that and, where ever harley was, the joker wasn't farbehind.  
  
Maybe  
  
thought star i should 'pretend' a little longer .  
  
Star gave a big grin , "Okay!"  
  
Harley nodded . " good " then grined as if she had an idea. " Lets Go to tha haunted house " Harley wiggled her fingers at starfire, tryng to be spooky.  
  
Star grined and said that would be fun... as harley bounced to the haunted house,star looked behind her. " robin...please find me. " She whispered.  
  
Robin tracked starfire from the shadows . " keep it up star, we have to get harley out of the fair before joker shows up, or people will get hurt."  
  
he knew they had to lead harley out of the crowed fair,  
and the clock was ticking. Raven looked around the cold room. screens line the entire room.  
one flickered on the top left .. it showed a yoth in a tank of blue liquid. the figure was green .  
  
Ravens eyes widened. "BEASTBOY ! " So, how is it so far? REVIEW!!!! note : Yes Limpbizkit3030 i used the da'ja' vu scene from the matrix.  
  
Amber sky: I LOVE HARLEY TOO! tell me if im keeping her in character.  
i'm going to have a diffrent story up soon. it won't be anything like this fic,there will be more talking and stuff.  
  
Please keep reviewing! thanks for all the reviews in the past chapters,and for hanging with me!!! theres more to come! if u have any ideas,tell me!!!! 


	7. Turn

HI EVERYONE I can't think of anything good right now, so one with my fic.

I'm kind of depressed right now too. don't exepect this chapter to be too actiony.

Ooo Thanx to DJ ( is that right ? )

i had been toying with the idea of a harley/joker fight, and thanx 2 you, I'm going to do it!!!

Raven glared at the screen,trying to call her energies to contact the changlings mind, suddenly her mind clouded over, and a blinding white-hot pain seared her entire being.

she cloasped onto the ground , her head in her hands ,

Then, a door she had failed to notice burst open , four men in white coats charged into the room,

one raised his fist,in it he held a vial of holywater, which he brought crashing down on ravens back, she screamed,

the world burst into vivid colors as she struggled to stay in the world of the waking,

" Who .... ArE... YoUu ? " she squeeked

the man who hit her smiled " you will know ,soon enough..."

Raven then fell unconsious.

Harley jerked starfire Towards the haunted house of fun,

looking out of the corners of her eyes ,and walking on her tip toes, trying to be

like Tracey the Dick .........

Or was it Dick Tracey ?...

No matter... she JUST HAd to get into the Haunted house before puddin---

EYAHHHHHHHAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Harley and star gasped.

"No!" Dread filled robins heart, as the joker suddenly burst out into the crowd, followed by his clown flunkies totting firearms.

" Okay boys" He struck a pose " NO ONE MOVE !!!!"

The Crowds obeyed silently, they put there hands on their heads and kneeled on the ground.

The joker frowned, and then giggled " Ah ah ahhhh!!! Simon didn't say! "

Cyborg looked at robin , " This, is the joker ? you've GOT to be kidding me ! "

Robin glared at cyborg, and he knew this was no laughing matter.

The joker looked at the crowed proudly, Then grew serious

. " HARRRR LEEEEEEE!!!!!!! " He squaked " I'm looking for harley Q"

He looked around, then noticed a bush dancing away, He made a serious face, because they where funny, and yelled . " Here Piggy pigggy pigggieee ! SUEEEEE! "

The bush stopped, and a face peeked out of the top. " Heh..... hi, Puddin......"

" I'll Skin ya alive , ye wicked wench !!!!! "

Harley popped out of the bush, and smiled a big, Big Smile. " I...... i..uh, Just stepped out for some air.....? "

Sorry this fics taking sooooo long, i'm on a BIG writers block, I NEED HELP!

send in any of your ideas ! PLEASE!!!

THANXS TO MY REVIEWERS !!!! ILL HAVE YOUR NAMES UP NEXT CHAPTER.


	8. awaken

Hi! It's been sooo long since my last up date.

Sorry!

Radiers rule : I know I need to been more careful , I type way too fast.

Thank you for the reviews, they keep my life blood from freezing in my vains.

Noir means "Dark" or "Black'

" Bubblegum Noir" is a metafour.

bubblegum can also mean "light ,or fluff. Bubblegum noir is basically a fluff drama story, like what you usually read on these sites. :)

" Harley…."

The joker rocked back and forth on his feet.

"yes ?" Harley grinned weakly

"Come here."

Harley bounced towards the joker. And then stopped and threw herself at his feet. " Forgive me Puddin'You were mad at me ,and then I thought , Harley , - GUKKK!!

The joker Grabbed Harley by the throat and squeezed so that Harley s eyes bugged

out.

"ENOUGE!!!!!!!!! I don't want to hear it ,harl…we've got more Bigger Fish to fry!!

Joker let go of Harley , " OH TEEN TITANS!!!! Come out come out Wherever you are! "

SCRREEEEECH!

"Huh… what was that? "

"There they go, Puddin! "

joker looked at where harley was pointing, just in time to see the titans take off in the T-car.

Raven awoke to see a number of people sitting around her.

" Where am I ? She demanded coolly .

A man in a large white lab coat stood at a small distance, next to a large machine.

"Wonder Land" Said the man grinning.

Raven glared.

"Let me explain " he reached over and flicked a switch on the machine .

Raven looked around her surroundings.

The Room was large …..and was cold like ice . it was entirely machine , there was a glass dome at the top, showing millions of stars on a clear night.

It was just then that she noticed she was in a glass Sphere , Tinted with a slight purple glow.

As the sound of the machine grew louder , she looked to her left as three more spheres glowed next to her.

Each containing of her friends.

yay that's all I have time for !

ill up date soon. Thanks again to RadiersRule76!


End file.
